Bad Romance
by moonlightskiss78
Summary: Mukuro visits Kyoya then Kyoya hits Mukuro and then they become lovers? Read and revised for my readers


**It's me again lol just typing to kill space.**

**Warnings; Not much it is a yaoi fic, for those who don't know men and men doing the forbidden dance if you know what I mean ;) and cursing oh and its a song fic. Probably some oc too.**

**Rated; M **

**Pairing 6918 or Mukuro x Hibari**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it characters it does belong to the genius Akira Amano. I do not own the song look at the bottom to find out artist and song name (if you can't guess)**

Kyoya just stared at the pineapple haired man in front of him, the two have been having seeing each other for about two weeks, ( not in the dating sense) Mukuro just keeps on coming over his house and crowding him.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance _

"Get out of here you stupid herbivore before you get bitten to death" Kyoya said as he flashed his tonfa. "Oya Kyoya I know you want me to stay if not you would have bitten me days ago, ku fu fu" Mukuro flashed one of his eerie smiles.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Kyoya just stood there getting more annoyed by the illusionist as the seconds went by. "Why do you keep on coming over to my house" Kyoya demanded in a irritated tone. His smile still in place he replied " I don't know"

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

"Can't I just visit to see to see how my little skylark is doing?" Blood lust filled Kyoya eyes ". .say" Mukuro's smile grew larger as he said "Can't I just visit to see my-"

before he could finish he felt cold metal hit his cheek. " One don't every come over my house, two don't ever call me yours or skylark, understood?" Kyoya asked through gritted teeth as he held on tighter to his tonfa.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
__I want your everything  
As long as it's free_  
_I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

"You don't have to overreact Kyoya its just a name" Mukuro stated while rubbing his sore cheek.

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Kyoya hit him again on his other cheek, "Don't call me that either" Kyoya raised his tonfa ready to hit the pineapple again. Mukuro grabbed Kyoya's tonfa before he hit him for the third time. " That's starting to get old Kyoya" Mukuro let his other hand graze Kyoya's cheek.

_  
You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

Kyoya freed himself of Mukuro's grasp of his wrist ,"I'm going to bite you to death you damn herbivore for what you did" Mukuro faked surprise and calmly said, "Really Kyoya for what for coming over your house ? Or beating you a few months ago. Or for watching you sleep at night?" Kyoya stared at the illusionist dumbfounded.'_He was me when I sleep?' _" Or is it for this?" Mukuro quickly cupped Kyoya's face and crushed his lips against the perfects lips._  
_

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Kyoya punched Mukuro hard in his stomach making him kneel over in pain"Your nothing but a damn herbivore who crowds with those other herbivores" Kyoya roughly wiped his lips with his perfects jacket. "All I want from you is to see you beaten to a bloody pulp your nothing but a herbivore, delinquent, a criminal"

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

Mukuro stood up and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Are you ready to be bitten to death" It was no fun beating someone who was already down. "Not yet" Mukuro's illusions of vines wrapped around Kyoya's tonfas then disappeared to a corner along with Kyoya's tonfas. New illsuions appeared and wrapped around Kyoya's waist and dragged him to the floor and towards Mukuro. Mukuro playfully smiled and was now above Kyoya. He pulled on Kyoya's zipper and with his free hand held down the now squirming perfects wrists with his other hand.

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance

He could feel his face growing hot and heat pooling in his lower region. He could see Mukuro grab his member. "I'll fucking bite yo to death!" Mukuro slowly stroked Kyoya's member and said "I can't wait"

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
__All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

"What's wrong Kyoya?" Mukuro teased as he passed his thumb over Kyoya's tip.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Mukuro could feel Kyoya squirm under his touch. He continued stroking Kyoya until small drop of pre-cum could be seen. He could see Kyoya biting his lips.

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby 

_Work it I'm a freak bitch, baby_

Mukuro gave Kyoya a playful squeeze before taking his entire member in his mouth. He playfully licked and bite until he heard moans of pleasure come from Kyoya. He grabbed Kyoya's hips so he would stop moving around as much. He continued to suck on Kyoya and then he let go of his wrists. As soon as he did he felt Kyoya's hands on his head forcing his head down lower on Kyoya's member.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

Mukuro was already hard and hearing Kyoya moan wasn't helping so he decide to get rid of his erection by stroking himself. " Ah-h Mukuro you damn pervert" He smirked in his head as Kyoya came in his mouth. After a few more strokes he came too.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance 

A few minutes later after Kyoya dressed himself and after a few pineapple head beatings.

He felt Mukuro's arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder.

"So I'll see you again tomorrow Kyoya?" Kyoya simply nodded his head and was given a quick kiss on his lips by Mukuro.

**Mlk78**

** Thank you for reading my second 6918 fanfiction. The song is Bad Romance (duh) by Lady Gaga's new album. Read and Review Please :D **

**P.S I fixed a some errors, I never reread what I type ^_^'**


End file.
